


Warm moons

by ca_te



Category: Death Note
Genre: Bisexuality, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 08 August 2009. Written for dn_contest over at Livejournal. Warnings: Explicit and graphic sexual content!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Warm moons

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 08 August 2009. Written for dn_contest over at Livejournal. Warnings: Explicit and graphic sexual content!

Mello looks at Matt. Matt looks at Halle's fingers.  
They are long and white. Her nails are cured. They have a nice shape, and seem little pink moons.  
She moves them slowly. She keeps her legs closed, and slowly caresses soft, curly hair.  
Mello looks at Matt. And Matt passes his tongue over his own dry lips. Mello knows that the red-head will bite his lower lip. Mello has had those same eyes on him many times. He knows that Halle's skin is tingling now.  
Halle looks at Matt and something grows warmer in the lower part of her stomach. No one has ever looked at her with that attention. She wants him to take off the goggles. They are in the way.  
Mello grins, seeing Halle's expression. He reaches for Matt's goggles and lifts them up. He lets his hand wander through Matt's hair, along his neck. Matt pours into Mello's touch.  
Matt still hasn't understood how Mello can make him moan just by caressing his hair. Sometimes he thinks that Mello learnt too much when he was in the mob.  
Still looking at Halle, Matt slides his gloved hand along Mello's spine till he reaches the perfect moon of Mello's ass.  
Halle shifts, the fresh sheets rustling under her naked body. Matt and Mello look at her. She smiles. She has never been the patient type.  
The plants of her feet slide on the white cotton.  
Matt thinks that her legs seem really flexible. He imagines them hooked around his waist.  
Mello thinks they seem soft. He likes pale skin.  
Mello slowly reaches for Halle's knee and lets his hand wander along her thigh. Matt's breath speeds up, seeing Mello's hand opened on Halle's skin.  
Halle tilts her head to the side. She takes Mello's hand and opens her legs a bit more. Mello tries to imagine Matt's face now. He imagines his slightly parted lips.  
Halle wants Mello to focus on her, only on her.  
She guides his hand through the blond triangle of hair, over the clit, and leaves it right over the softness of her labia. She has taught Mello how he should do quite some time ago. The first time Mello could just think of Matt, and he had never touched a woman before.  
Now Mello grins at Halle, and Halle looks at Matt. He swallows.  
Mello chuckles at the sound of Matt sucking in breath.  
Mello lets his fingers press over the soft, wet space between the petals of Halle's labia. Matt sees the trembling along Halle's legs and thighs. Mello slowly inserts a finger, he lets out a sigh as he feels the wetness and the heat surround it. Halle's lips are parted, she closes her eyes.  
Matt lets his hand travel along his own torso till it reaches the belt of his trousers. He looks at Mello kneeling in front of Halle's open legs.  
He looks at the glory of Mello's ass clad in black and of Halle's white, perfect legs.  
Halle sighs as Mello withdraws his finger. He turns to face Matt.  
\- Come closer, Matt.  
And there's something in Mello's voice, that hint that whatever he says it's better to take it as an order. Matt moves closer, the sheets rustle. Halle observes Mello grinning and Matt reaching for his blond hair.  
Mello lets him touch, he has been the only one allowed to do so till the beginning.  
The blond begins to undo the strings of his leather pants. And Matt smiles.  
\- Let me help ya, princess!  
Halle swallows as she follows the movements of Matt's fingers over the zips and the strings of Mello's clothes. They seem to belong there, over that black leather, over Mello's bony ribcage and his slim legs.  
Matt feels something scratching along the walls of his lungs, of his lower stomach as, piece after piece, he brings Mello's skin to light.  
Halle licks her lower lip. She wants to run her fingers over the marred surface of Mello's left side. It gives her the idea of the surface of a far away planet.  
Matt bends over that crispy skin and lets his tongue caress it. Mello tangles his fingers in the red fire of Matt's hair.  
Halle tries to wait. She lets her fingers sink down. She learnt how to touch herself a long time ago. But she had never felt all the pleasure she felt when the blond asked her to touch herself in front of him. It was their first time together. She remembers clearly Mello's eyes. She remembers the hot liquid dripping down from her own fingers.  
Mello closes his eyes, the wet sensation of Matt's tongue sending pleasant shivers down his spine.  
\- We shouldn't make the lady wait! God, you are so rude, Matt!  
Mello chuckles and Matt licks at Mello's left nipple for the last time. Mello ruffles his hair and turns towards Halle.  
\- It was about time!  
Mello likes the glint in Halle's eyes, he likes the idea that she is always ready for him.  
He likes how deep and warm Halle is.

Matt lets his hand slide around his own dick. He follows Mello's smooth movements. He knows Mello must be a precise type even now, 'cause Halle moans higher with every thrust. Matt looks at Mello's muscles tensing, at Halle's nails digging in Mello's shoulders.  
Mello tries to calm his breath. God, he wants Matt so bad now!  
But he knows perfectly what Matt wants now.  
Halle hisses as Mello exits. She flushes a bit as she sees the white droplets of liquid she left on Mello's dick.  
Mello looks at Matt, sitting at the edge of the bed.  
\- Would you like to play a bit, Matt?  
Matt looks at Halle panting, at the soft curve of her breast.  
He kisses Mello. A sweet tender, kiss and lightly brushes his fingers over the tip of the blond's dick.  
Halle trembles as Matt enters her.  
He is more direct than Mello, less delicate. She feels her walls liquefy with every movement Matt makes. She imagines the pleasure Mello must feel with Matt.  
Mello moans, his hand moving faster, as he imagines Matt's cock following the same wet paths of his own.  
Matt doesn't kiss Halle.  
\- Hey lady!  
Halle looks at Matt, sweat drops forming under his hair.  
\- Can you move a bit?  
Mello looks at Matt over the golden pool of Halle's hair. Matt looks at Mello.  
The red-head begins to move again. Halle is warm around him.  
He imagines Mello's pure tightness.  
Mello looks at Matt panting, he looks at the way Halle's body receive every thrust. He imagines Matt inside of him, and what is left is warm, white liquid all over his hand and stomach.  
Matt looks at Mello and all he can do is sinking deeper into Halle.  
And what is left is a mix of liquids into the heat which Halle's body hides.

Matt looks at Mello. Mello looks at Matt. Halle looks at Mello.  
As semen slowly drips on the sheets.  
As they sigh their contentment in the heavy air of the room.


End file.
